A primary function of personal care absorbent articles is to absorb and retain body exudates, such as urine and fecal material, with additional desired attributes including low leakage of the body exudates from the absorbent article, a conforming fit of the absorbent article to the wearer's body, and a dry feel to the wearer of the absorbent article.
As the usage of absorbent articles has expanded, their complexity has increased due to the incorporation of additional features serving to enhance their performance and appearance. The increase in complexity of the absorbent article has resulted in absorbent articles containing many pieces which are required to be attached to each other in order to form a complete, useable and wearable absorbent article. The resultant absorbent article, therefore, may have seams, joints and connection points which can provide an unfinished appearance to the consumer. The seams, joints and connection points can also increase the number of locations where the materials of the absorbent article may rub against the wearer's skin resulting in discomfort to the wearer. Two materials brought together at a seam, joint and/or connection point may not be fully attached to each other and/or one or both materials may not have a completely smooth edge. Such materials can rub against the skin of the wearer resulting in chafing, red marks, damaged skin, and overall soreness in the area of the rubbing.
The costs of the materials and the costs of the manufacturing processes have also increased in conjunction with the increases in complexity. As a result, the prices at which these articles are sold have risen to levels that many potential consumers cannot afford to pay. Attempts have been made in the past to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost for both the consumer and the manufacturer. Such attempts, however, may result in an absorbent article which does not provide the desired attributes. For example, an attempt to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost may result in an absorbent article having materials which may not minimize leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article. As another example, an attempt to provide an absorbent article at a lower cost may result in an absorbent article which may not adequately conform to a wearer's body.
A need exists for a simplified absorbent article. A need exists for an absorbent article which can provide the desired attributes of leakage protection, conformance to body, and a dry feel to the wearer without causing discomfort to the wearer due to loose materials, cut edges of the materials, and/or rubbing of the materials against the skin of the wearer. A need exists for an absorbent article which can provide the desired attributes of leakage protection, conformance to the body, and a dry feel to the wearer at a lower cost to the consumer and manufacturer.